


Annex

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abstract poem wherein Andromeda steals Rodolphus from Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annex

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Annex  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Stratified Agate Competition  
pairing: Andromeda Black/Rodolphus Lestrange

* * *

a galaxy

that does not outshine

a singular star

yet

steals its light

leaving that star alone in the dark

the galaxy shines brighter

that stolen light

flares brighter still

the star grows dark

implodes

and is now a black hole


End file.
